creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg/Archive 5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chapeist Jamés page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I seriously didn't know! I'm new and I've been on edge because if my father catches me on this Wiki he will beat me... AGAIN... Thats why I haven't given my actual name. Please don't ban me! I seriously didn't know! OnyxCrow123 (talk) 20:02, October 26, 2014 (UTC) OnyxCrow123 My story Hello I would like to know why my story was deleted it was a personal story and I asked in chat was I allowed to make it and every said sure. I just wanted my story to be read :For reference: http://pastebin.com/zQUSK9RB EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Hi, You have my sincerest apologies for editing the Underwood Creek page. I was simply attempting to make the dialogue conform to how dialogue is normally written and did not understand that this might have been taken to be vandalism. Many thanks, Underscorre (talk) 00:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :As a side note, I didn't change any of the dialogue, I just put it in to quote marks. I thought that that was constructive? Underscorre (talk) 00:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for going on about this, but is it OK if I remove the vandalism thing from my talk page, since the page was reverted back to my edit? Many thanks, Underscorre (talk) 14:18, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::This didn't look like vandalism so much as it looked as if you need to research correct punctuation/paragraph spacing more. So yeah, you can remove that remark. Just, in the future, be careful not to change something that might not necessarily need changed. ::Mystreve (talk) 14:39, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Not Doing Well I noticed you blocking and then unblocking yourself and was wondering what was going on. Sorry to hear about the mood shifts. I have a tendency to monitor other users' edits and VCROC(K)'s deletions to make sure everything is going smoothly so don't worry too much about mistakes. I hope you feel better. Just know that if you want to talk, my metaphorical door is always open. I consider you a friend as well and would like to do anything in my power to help. Even if it's just listening. Semicolon closing parenthesis. (You damn kids and your confusing emoticons!) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Updated the page, it can be relocked whenever. RE: "Is" is not typically capitalized unless it is the first word of the title like: "Is Anyone There?" also about blogicles, I went through a while ago and deleted a number of them, unfortunately there are 5000+ blogs and quite a few blogicles have slipped by or just have warnings posted on them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 11 Why did you delete my Creepy Pasta, I followed the rules, It didn't break any and It was fine why? ---- Re: Thanks dude, the edit is done. Page can be locked again. :I'll lock it if vandalism gets too heavy again. I've changed it to semi-protection for now just to see how it goes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story 12 It said you removed my pasta. Why you removed my Pasta. ~~Derpkat2391 It means more victims different stories different plot And It's a series of Pastas. ~~Derpkat2391 Misread user Dear Jay Ten, If you remember when I joined the wikia in September, you may have noticed that my writing has changed over the months what am I doing differently? I like the way I used to write but now I don't know what my problem is. Maybe I'm just getting hung up on details or maybe I'm tying to hard to strive for a famous pasta. I know this is not what I should write for and I should realize this. Could you help me point out where I made my mistake? ```` Heaven's Onigiri :I think you have the wrong user... Pretty sure you're looking for this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re Understood. Just be aware that there's no going back this time. If you decide you want rights in the future, you'll have to go through the voting process like everyone else. I'm not doing this flip-flop shit for people anymore. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Today... Okay, Jamés, honestly. You've made it so obvious to me that you want to leave this site. Why couldn't you just let me block you for however long without causing trouble in chat? No matter how you might feel about this site, even trying to disrupt it is NOT a good idea and you know that. So, please, just leave this site behind. I know you don't want to be here anymore and I can and will take your place in maintaining it. As a friend, I can't allow you to do something harmful to yourself or others, no matter how you might feel. You don't deserve it and neither does anyone else. Please talk to me again when you are feeling calmer so I can help you sort this out. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC)